


Why Are You Leaving?

by Dreamingwolf



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/F, Family, Heartbreak, Manipulation, Pain, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamingwolf/pseuds/Dreamingwolf
Summary: Rosalie and Bella are breaking up from Bella's povI'm so sorry but I couldn't get this story out of my head after listening to this one Spanish song. I don't know if my Spotify had done me a favour or not, but that could only be determined by how this story turned out.So please do share your thoughts on it. 😂
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Twilight Saga solely belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just a lowly reader who loves to play with the characters.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story <3

Bella stared at the steaming cup of mocha on the table. She didn't dare to look up at the violet-blue eyes she came to adore for the past four years of her life. It still feels like a dream. A pleasant dream she doesn't want to end. Yet it's coming to an end, and she's helpless; doomed to see her world fall apart right before her eyes. 

"Bella?" 

She's not going to break down now. She doesn't want her to be caught crying for this. For her. 

But, God..even hearing her raspy voice calling out her name with the knowledge that this could be the last time... it's beyond painful. 

She felt as if the blonde sitting in front of her holds her heart in bare hands. Squeezing it hard as she pleased to make Bella suffer even more than she did. 

"I'm sorry it had to end this way but this is the best for the both of us, "

Bella hates her for this. Hates how she was calm and collected when she uttered those words as if it wasn't tearing her apart. While she? She was in the verge of crying and screaming, tearing down everything in her path to make the blonde stay. 

But she couldn't. And she won't.

Her whole life was crumpling, dying in front of her and yet she couldn't anything to prevent it. 

"I understand Rosalie. I hope you find the happiness you deserve, " Bella blinked a couple of times before she felt confident enough to look up at Rosalie Hale without breaking down. She forced herself to smile. To hide the misery as much as possible because Rosalie did not need to see that. See how pathetic she was without the blonde in her life.

"When would you be leaving Forks? " Bella forced herself to sound calm though she was feeling everything but that. 'Don't cry, Bella.. ' was the only mantra she kept on repeating to herself; when she looked at the violet-blue eyes she loved to get lost into, to see the blonde hair strands where she let her fingers run through, the lips and cheeks she often used to kiss, and the reminder of the countless memories both of them had created in those four years of their relationship. Everything was a painful reminder of what she was going to lose in just a few minutes. She didn't know if she was ready but she had to be. 

"Tomorrow, 8 a. m. First flight in the morning, " Rosalie took the last sip of her now cold americano. Her eyes didn't waver one second away from Bella, though they were void of the love she had for the brunette. They said eyes were the window of the soul and Bella saw the lack of warmth in them. The joy in her favourite pair of eyes were lacking, cold and unfamiliar. 

" I have to go now Bella. I still have a lot to pack before my flight tomorrow, " and with that being said Rosalie stood up. Her expression was stoic and her eyes betray nothing of what she was feeling. The look of an Ice Queen which she haven't seen on Rosalie even during their relationship. 

She didn't believe when her friends said Rosalie's stoic expression can make anyone run in the other direction. Now she knows; now she knows how much the gaze can make your blood run cold because she was the one's standing in front of it now. 

The warm, happy and soft smile which Rosalie had specifically reserved for Bella is gone. 

She'll never see that smile again. 

Bella's full lips stretched in what she believes was a sincere grin. She doesn't need Rosalie to see her screaming and crying like a mad woman. 

'Why are you leaving Rosalie? ' the question was stuck in her throat, choking her. But she couldn't for the life of her, get the question out. Her fear of possible answers was burying the question deep within her and now it's gripping her heart like vines with thorns. Cutting through her heart's flesh mercilessly. 

Rosalie Hale held her hand out for a handshake. 

Bella blinked in familiarity. 

*flashback - 6 years ago*

The library was mostly quiet. Apart from the soft sound of the rain drops clashing against the roof of the library and the whispers between a few people who were stuck in the library due to the rain. 

But Bella was too immersed in favourite world of fiction, Wuthering Heights. Why would she bother with reality when the fictional world is much more better?

" I have dreamt in my life, dreams that have stayed with me ever after,and changed my ideas; they have gone through and through me, like wine through water, and altered the colour of my mind,"

" And this is one: I'm going to tell it-but take care not to smile at any part of it, " Bella finished the quote almost reflexively before looking up at whoever quoted the book she was reading.

Bright violet-blue eyes which was filled with amusement greeted her. 

Bella felt her heart skip a beat. 

"Do you mind if I sit here? " the stranger asked her and Bella could only nod. She didn't know if her verbal response would be coherent enough to be comprehended by this girl, so she'll go with the safe option of just nodding.

Bella felt the stranger placing her own pile of books on top of the table though she didn't watch the action itself. 

She didn't want to be labelled as creepy or stalker and so she didn't let her eyes stray away from the pages. 

"Rosalie Hale," the stranger introduced herself before offering her right hand. 

"Bella Swan, " she took the offered hand, shaking it firmly with a shy smile.

*flashback over*

Bella blinked harshly and forced herself to smile sincerely. 

Their relationship started with a handshake. 

And now it's ending in the same manner. 

Bella stood up to face Rosalie. 

'Please don't go, Rosalie. Don't leave me, '

"I guess this is it then, " she said instead.

"It is, Bella. I wish you the very best,"

'Why are you doing this Rosalie? Where did we go wrong?' Bella's heart was thrashing against her chest, screaming in pain and crying in vain though nothing broke through her demeanor. 

'Why does this hurt so much? ' 

Bella hesitated a little before she find the courage to clasp her hand with Rosalie's for the last time. 

"I wish you the same, Rosalie, " her grip was firm but betray nothing of what she was going through. 

'Don't go. I still love you,' 

The handshake lasted for a minute before both parties let go of their hands. 

Bella watched as Rosalie turned her back to walk out of the cafe. Almost immediately Bella's sincere smile disappeared and her eyes were filled with tears which she won't let them fall until much later when she was in her own company. 

"I'll always love you, Rosalie," she mumbled to herself, watching the love of her life leaving her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess, who had sudden inspiration to continue this story? 👀
> 
> So I was kind of listening to Be Alright which was covered by Jada Facer, so you guys can safely blame that song for this chapter lol
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this pretty long chapter.

Rosalie's P. O. V

She saw the warm brown eyes shine in understanding and sincerity for the last time. She smelled her favourite natural scent of home emitting from the brunette for the last time. She heard the comforting, soft voice which was her favourite music for the last time. She felt the familiar touch gripping her hand for the last time. 

It should be enough.

But it wasn't. 

*flashback - 6 hours ago*

Something was clawing her chest, her throat forcing her to say something; anything to stop this from happening. To erase this part of reality and go back to the time it was just her and Bella. When there wasn't anyone in their life. 

It was an endless abyss, her thoughts. She couldn't feel anything when she looked at those eyes which she woke up to every single morning in those four years. 

She couldn't think when she heard Bella talk, wishing her to find her happiness after she left. 

Rosalie wanted to laugh after she heard that one, but she didn't. 

Cause she knows that if she laughed, she will definitely cry, scream. 

"You're the only happiness in my life, Bella! " she wanted to tell her. To convey how much she meant it. 

But she can't. 

Bella wasn't the one who dragged them into this point. 

It was her. 

She didn't take it seriously when her close friends said how much love can hurt one person. How much the pain will make you feel as if it was better to end your life than to still live with that pain haunting every steps of their life. 

Vain and arrogant as she was, she didn't believe one word. 

"I love myself too much for letting someone else to break my heart, " that was her favourite line to deflect when they asked why she thought that the pain was just an exaggeration for her part. 

By all means, she didn't undermine those who really went through heartbreak. She was there to make her friends feel better and help them out as much as possible when they had their heartbroken. 

She was just under the impression that her self love was enough. That she doesn't need someone in her life to make her happy. Content. Safe. 

But now? 

Rosalie couldn't find it in herself to answer the question. 

She can feel her throat drying up. She took another sip of her cold americano as she took in the calm brunette. 

'What are you thinking, Bella? '

She wanted to ask that so badly but she couldn't bring herself too. But instead she said, 

"I have to go now, Bella. I still have a lot to pack before my flight tomorrow," 

For the first time in her life, Rosalie can safely say that she regretted about the words coming out of her mouth right after the meaning of her words settled into her idiot of a brain. And her action of standing up and offering her right hand for a shake to finalize everything wasn't helping either. 

"I guess this is it then, " Bella's words made her thoughts 

'What? No! No! No! What have she done? This is not enough! It's not enough! ' her heart was thrashing against her chest, screaming and crying in pain while she was just standing there- waiting for this nightmare to be over with. 

Hoping against hope that Bella would somehow remember the first time they met through this action. Will remember all the good times they had and stop her from leaving. 

'Ask me to stay, Bella.... Please ask me to stay,'

"It is Bella. I wish you the very best, " is what came out of her mouth instead. 

'Ask me to stay Bella, ask me to stay, ' she heard her heart beg. 

She wasn't sure if Bella could hear her heart's screams like she does.

"I wish you the same Rosalie, " is what Bella said. 

Bella clasped their hands together. 

Rosalie Hale went numb. She was feeling everything and nothing all at once. Her ears were ringing with too much silence. 

Bella smiled. Her smile was so sincere and soft when she let go of Rosalie's hand.

It was over. 

Just like that, her four years of joy had ended.

She had gone numb but she tried to smile, not wanting Bella to remember her in a bad light for rest of her life. And then she left. 

*Flashback over*

Everything after that was just blur of actions from her part. 

She couldn't remember when she had walked out of the cafe they were in. She couldn't remember when she had gotten into her car. She couldn't remember when she had started driving or how did she even drove safely to her friend, Emmett McCarthy's house. 

She couldn't remember how she let herself inside the house. She couldn't remember how she came to stand in the middle of his living room, frozen with her thoughts screaming over and over;

'What have you done?!'

She couldn't remember seeing Emmett walking out of his kitchen or him noticing the frozen state she was in.

"Rosalie?" Emmett's voice was laced with fear. Why is it laced with fear? She didn't know and didn't want to know. 

Her mind was replaying the memories of the time she had with Bella and she just wanted to be there. In those memories. 

If she can't have Bella in real life, she would do that in her mind, in her dreams. 

*****Flashback- 2 years ago*********

Darkness greeted her as soon as Rosalie unlocked her apartment door which she shared with Bella. 

Rosalie frowned. Her home wouldn't be this dark especially after 7, cause normally Bella would be back from her classes by then. She wouldn't stay late without telling her girlfriend first even though Rosalie had not asked Bella to do so. 

"Bella?? " she called out before stepping into her house. Rosalie searched for the light switch which would usually be by the left side of door. But before she could do so, Rosalie saw a very familiar silhouette standing alone at the balcony. 

"Bella? Are you okay?" Rosalie took a few more steps to reach Bella when the latter turned around with a cake in her hand. A single candle illuminating the brunette's features, almost making her look ethereal.

"Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday, dear Rosalie, Happy Birthday to you, " by the time Bella finished her singing, she was standing right in front of Rosalie with the cake in between them with a soft serene smile. 

Rosalie opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something, but failing miserably to do so.

"Just blow the candle, Rose. You look like a fish with all that opening and closing of your mouth," Bella chuckled, amused with Rosalie's attempt at talking. 

" Here I was trying to thank my girlfriend for her sweet surprise and yet she calls me a fish. How sad is my life? Where did I go wrong to deserve this? " Rosalie closed her eyes and tilted her head to face the ceiling of their home. 

"Stop the theatrical and just blow the candle already, " Bella exclaimed, earning her a wide grin from the blonde. 

"Of course, sweetheart. I definitely don't want you to hurt your arms carrying the cake for a lot longer," Rosalie grinned before leaning in to blow the candle. She took the cake away from Bella before placing it on the kitchen counter.

"I love you. Thanks for the surprise love, " and with that Rosalie leaned to kiss Bella deeply which was happily reciprocated by the brunette. 

"I love you too, " 

*******flashback over********

She couldn't breathe properly and she could feel herself getting tired rapidly till she couldn't even stand on her own. 

Rosalie felt Emmett's arms wrap around her to keep her steady as soon as her legs gave out completely to hold her weight. 

"Where's your pills Rosie? " Emmett asked, concern lacing his usually cheerful voice. 

"In the room, " she whispered, too tired to even use her voice. Rosalie didn't notice Emmett's nod but she thanked him after he helped her to sit down on the couch before darting away to get her medicine. 

"Come on, Rosie...eat these, " 

Rosalie opened her eyes and a bleary image of a giant boy with curled chocolate hair entered her vision.

Rosalie obeyed without much problem with the aid of Emmett. Her erratic breathing was slowing down to a normal rate though her fatigue remained. 

"Thanks.. Emmett," Rosalie whispered out. Too exhausted to stay awake and deal with her overwhelming need of having Bella with her and the sadness when she realized that it is impossible for her to have this wish granted now. She just wants to sleep. Forget about everything else and just take rest.

He watched the exhausted blonde for another moment before leaning down to kiss the blonde on her forehead. 

The sudden vibration of his phone grabbed his attention. He answered the call without looking at the screen knowing that it will most probably his mom, dad or his close friend and Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper Hale. 

"Emmett, " Jasper's voice was so distressed, it made Emmett frown. 

Jasper was usually too calm and this is so out of norm for the blonde haired guy. 

"Jas? Is everything alright? " Emmett couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. 

"Bella broke up with Rose, Em, " 

"Wait.. What? I thought she was just going to inform Bella about her health? How did it end up with them breaking up? " Emmett's frown deepened. 

As far as he remembered, Rosalie was so in love with Bella there's just no possibility for her to do so in this condition of hers. She needs Bella now more than ever. 

"Yes, Alice just told me that Edward had answered Bella's cell and told that Bella just broke up with Rosalie because apparently she can't deal with a sick person with no real possibilities of recovering , " Jasper explained further, seemingly trying to calm himself down. 

Rosalie needs Bella now and how dare she leave Rosalie hanging when Rosalie needs her the most? 

"I don't understand, " is what Emmett replied. He hadn't met this Bella in person but from all of Rosalie's descriptions of her and the stories of their relationship; Bella didn't seem to be that kind of person. 

"We don't either, " Emmett heard Jasper sigh at the end of the line.

"Alice says that she feels something's amiss, so now she's booking a flight to Seattle. She wanted to hear it from Bella herself. We'll be at Forks by earliest tomorrow. Rosalie's flight is tomorrow, yes? "

" Yes. Tomorrow 8am. I don't think it will be enough time for you guys to come and solve this mess though, " Emmett answered, a bit worried for his friends. 

"That will be no problem, Em. Alice roped Esme and Carlisle to book private jet for us so we're gonna be there soon. You know how they are when their youngest daughter practically demanded for something," Jasper answered. 

"Take care of Rosalie for us! " he could hear Alice distinct yell. 

"Sure, I will. You guys take care too and please figure out what is Bella's problem soon. If not, I'll come down to slap some sense into that head of hers, " Emmett threatened. 

He didn't care if she was the love of Rosalie's life. If she hurt Rosalie, he'll hurt her. 

"We will, but I think Alice is right in this one Em. Take care. We'll see you soon," and with that Jasper ended his call.

Emmett took a minute to compose himself. He turned to look at his best friend, sleeping peacefully without no worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it goes..  
> I hope you guys really do enjoy this not really small chapter 😂
> 
> (P. S. I hate myself for making Rosalie go through this.. So I'm sorry everyone) 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3<3
> 
> From,  
> Wolfy <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! I'm going to finish this story by hook or by crook. 
> 
> I can just hope that you guys would like how it goes though <3
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 <3

His fingers flew over the ivory keys of his grand black piano; playing the very familiar tune he had composed and perfected over the years. He knows every little quirk of this piece by heart; that he can play it with his eyes closed much like how he's doing it right now. 

Once, this piece had filled his very being with warmth as it reminded him of his best friend. He even went as far to name the piece after her name and introduced the music to everyone and anyone as 'Bella's Lullaby' because that's how much she had meant to him. 

No matter how much he tried to search for that warmth, that joy he felt during those times when he played this particular piece now; he couldn't find it. 

The warmth had been long since replaced by a sharp coldness that his unfamiliar with. The joy had been lost in a bottomless abyss which had also threatened to swallow him whole with no real way of escaping it. 

It didn't deter him from trying to search for that warmth still. 

He heard the distinct sound of a door opening and someone's footsteps entering the room he dubbed as his sanctuary. He made no move to address the new comer as he drowned in his own dark thoughts and the soft piano music that filled every corner of the room. 

"Edward?" 

His fingers froze in midair. 

"What are you doing here, Bella? " 

" Mom E told me that you were been hiding in your room for a week now. What's wrong, dude? She's worried about you, " Bella walked closer to her best friend.

" It's nothing. Just figuring some things out, " he proceeded to play a different song; unable to look at Bella in the eye. 

"Do you want to talk about it? " Bella sat on his left, her designed seat whenever she had came over to hang out in his music room. 

"No, " was his only reply. 

"Are you seriously okay, Edward? You're scaring me a little, " Bella nudged his shoulders playfully. She knows that Edward had always been an emotional person and a little broody from time to time. 

But not once he had pulled away from her like his doing right now and it's unsettling her. 

Bella watched as his thin lips pull in a small, bitter smile. He looked up from his piano keys for the first time and his green gaze locked with her brown ones; analysing her. 

"Are YOU fine, Bella? "

"Why wouldn't I be? " Edward couldn't help but laugh at her answer. The same bitter smile remained on his lips as he focused back on his piano. 

" I thought I was your best friend, Bella. And yet," another chuckle left his lips as he shook his head in disbelief. His finger pressing a particularly low note for several seconds. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bella frowned. 

Edward couldn't find it in himself to answer Bella's unasked question. 

Why is he acting this way? What was bothering him so much till he can't even open up to his best friend about it? 

He heard Bella sighing deeply before she stood up. 

" If you want to talk, you know where to find me, " with a final glance, Bella had started to walk away. 

She didn't able to walk two steps beyond when Edward's question had made her dead on her tracks. 

"Why do you love her so much?" 

It was just a simple question; phrased in such simple manner. She wished the answer could have been just as easy as the question itself. 

How could she answer a question that she doesn't understand herself? 

"I just do, " that was the best answer she could come up with for now. Something that describes it perfectly in an imperfect way. 

Bella felt the very familiar pain making itself known as it crashed through her very much broken heart. Reminding her that it still exists; that she couldn't escape from it's claws no matter how much she tried repressing it. She blinked hard, trying to remove the tears that threatened to fall for the umpteenth time. 

"Even after she hurt you? " 

"Even after she hurt me, " Bella nodded her head. By now she had already turned around to face Edward after she felt confident enough that she wouldn't cry right there and then. 

His face was unreadable; looking as if he was drowning in his own thoughts.

" Alice, honey.. What a surprise!" Esme's ecstatic voice reached both Edward and Bella who were on the second floor of the house, breaking the silence which had fallen over both of them effectively. 

Bella didn't notice Edward's defeated sigh or his sad smile. Her focus was solely on the short, raven haired woman who had barged into the piano room furiously not even a minute later after Esme's surprised exclamation. 

"What the fuck, Edward?!" Alice yelled as soon as her eyes took notice of her brother who already had his head down. Her breathing was laboured; unable to contain the rage she was feeling due to her brother's stupid action.

"Alice! " Esme's stern call didn't deter the anger burning in the Pixie's eyes. She have always been a happy-go-lucky girl and quick to forgive people for their mistakes without keeping a grudge. This is the first time both Bella and Esme witnessed Alice being this murderous towards someone. 

Just what exactly have Edward done to piss off Alice this much?

A minute had passed in silence before Alice let out a harsh breath. She mumbled an apology to Esme before turning to face the brunette who was watching everything unfold before her curiously. 

"Bella, we have to go. We don't have much time left, " with that being said, Alice took a step forward and grabbed Bella's wrist to literally drag her out of the room. 

" This isn't over, Edward!" Alice told as she kept on dragging a very much confused Bella towards her bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She opened the passenger door for Bella, silently requesting the brunette to just go along with it. 

"I promise I'll explain everything after I get back, mom. There's so much that needed to be discussed. Don't worry about it till then, yeah? " Alice kissed Esme who looked worried on her cheek before rushing to the driver seat herself. 

"Bella! " Edward's yell rang across the porch before he showed up by Bella's window. His hand taking chance to sneak into the car and grab Bella's hand as he looked at Bella in silent pleads she could not understand. 

"Don't go, Bella. Stay," Edward's green eyes were tearing up but didn't waver from her eyes. His whole expression was one of pure desperation and agony; something that worries both Esme and Bella. 

"Edward, I swear to God that I will end you if you don't stop this shit right now!" Alice pushed his hands away from Bella before giving Edward the harshest of glare she could muster up. 

"Will someone give me an actual explanation about what the hell is going on?!" Bella couldn't keep it to herself anymore. Both siblings are her best friends and both of them are acting weird around her today which was seriously grating her nerves.

"I'll explain on our way. We don't have much time left, " Alice gave Edward one final glare before she started to drive away maniacally. 

"Time left for what?!" Bella's frustration bleeded into her question as she takes a good look at her Pixie of a best friend's side profile. 

"To catch Rosalie before her flight," Alice whispered after a few seconds of silence passed. She didn't dare to turn around and face the brunette. 

"Look, Bella. I would love to explain about everything right now... But we need to reach the airport. Her flight was delayed to 3p.m due to weather reasons, I believe and we have to be there beforehand," Alice risked a side glance of Bella who had been relatively quiet after she mentioned Rosalie. 

"She broke up with me, Alice. Rosalie Hale broke up with me just yesterday; and you're dragging me to see her leave for good when the pain is still fresh?! Can't I get a break?! Aren't you and your brother won't be satisfied until I break down in front of you both?!" Bella's voice progressively gets louder. Her eyes were blurry with unsheathed tears, but this time; Bella let them fall. 

"No, Bella... You don't understand," Alice voice was gentle. She knows that the crying brunette is having a very hard time since yesterday and her quest is just making Bella even more stressed. 

"Then please make me understand, Alice! What the hell are you up to by wanting me to meet someone who decided she doesn't want me in their life?! " 

Alice took a deep breath. Her eyes didn't waver away from the road ahead as she began to recount the events which led up to this moment, hoping against hope that Bella would believe her. 

Bella's face was unreadable all the while she was listening to Alice intently through out their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... What do you guys think about this one? I'm eager to know if you guys have liked this up until now.. Hehe
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments, kudos and most importantly, for reading this story y'all <3
> 
> From,   
> Wolfy <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for my song/Rosella obsession combination for now I guess. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I should just leave this story this way or to continue it. 
> 
> What do you guys think? 
> 
> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance and I hope you guys would love it <3
> 
> From,  
> Wolfy <3


End file.
